bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Here Comes The Sun
'Here Comes The Sun '''is the tenth episode of the first season. Plot One night, Bill and Ben can't sleep because they're too busy looking at the moon and the stars, but then clouds fill the sky and the stars disappear, so Weed tells them it's time for sleep and Bill and Ben pop down into their flowerpots saying goodnight to her and each other. All around the garden, Bill and Ben's are dropping off to sleep. In Thistle's corner, the man who works in the garden has put up a special light which switches on the dark as soon as it sees anything move. Thistle yawns causing the light to switch on and she thinks it's the sun, but when she realizes it's not the sun, she has an idea. Weed wakes up thinking the sun's come out, then the light switches off and Weed thinks the sun's gone in again. Bill and Ben pop up and Bill thinks it must've been the moon, then he, Ben and Weed go back to sleep. Thistle can't stop laughing, she's having fun waking everybody up and sending them to sleep again. First she wakes up the flowerpot men and Weed, then Pry, then the flowerpot men and Weed again and lastly Whoops. Finally, Thistle tires herself out and falls asleep. The light comes on again and Weed thinks the sun's out again so she says good morning to Bill and Ben. The flowerpot men believe it's morning so they climb out of their flowerpots. Weed tells Bill and Ben to tell their friends it's a beautiful day, but however hard they look, Bill and Ben can't find any of their friends. They're worried that if Slowcoach doesn't have his breakfast soon, he'd feel ill, so Ben shouts really loudly to wake him up, but Bill thinks he might give Slowcoach a nasty fright, so he sends Ben to fetch some lettuce for breakfast. In the vegetable garden, Ben can't remember what Bill had sent him to fetch so he takes a nut. In Slowcoach's house, Slowcoach is telling Bill that he believes it is a lovely sunny morning but he didn't want to wake up yet and he was dreaming of either a desert or a sandpit. Bill tells Slowcoach it's time for breakfast, but Slowcoach doesn't have any lettuce in his cupboard. When Ben arrives with the nut, Bill tells him that he brought the wrong food and Slowcoach says that he can't eat a nut because he hasn't got the teeth for it. As Ben leaves with the nut, Slowcoach tells Bill he would've had to suck that nut and that would take him weeks. The light goes off and Ben walks back to the vegetable garden feeling very tired so he pulls out a bit of lettuce, lies on the ground, uses the lettuce as a blanket and goes to sleep. Bill arrives and wakes Ben up causing the light to come back on, he grabs the lettuce and he and Ben take it to Slowcoach. Just as Slowcoach is about to eat the lettuce, the light goes off, but then shortly comes back on again. At the end of the garden, Bill and Ben are wondering why the sun is out in one place but not in another, then Ben sees a light flying past and believes it's the sun but Bill thinks the sun would shine more brightly, then it's revealed that the light Ben saw is actually a torch that Pry was carrying. Pry tells Bill and Ben that it is her new shiny treasure but she doesn't know what it is, Bill and Ben don't know what it is either so they decide to ask Weed. Weed knows what it is so she tells Bill, Ben and Pry that the man who works in the garden carries the treasure at night and it's a torch. Then the torch runs out of power and as it's not shiny any more, Pry takes it back. The light switches off again so everyone goes to bed, then Thistle wakes up causing the light to switch on again and wakes everyone up believing that was the shortest night ever. As Bill and Ben climb out of their flowerpots again, Boo arrives and says he doesn't know whether to sleep or be awake and he's going to hibernate. Bill says it's not much of a summer and Boo sees the light and says that the sun's not very big. Weed notices the 'sun' is stuck on the wall of the house, so Pry and the flowerpot men go to the roof to investigate. Pry notices that the 'sun' is actually Thistle turning the light on and off. Bill says they must stop her so he, Ben and Pry start thinking of a way to pay her back. Ben sees a strange shadow on the ground and Bill sees that it's made by a moth in front of the light, then they have an idea - they decide to give a Thistle a fright. Pry flies in front of the light making a spooky shadow and Bill and Ben make spooky wailing noises down the drainpipe. Thistle hears the noises and sees the shadow thinking it's a monster, she is very frightened. Then Bill and Ben slide down the drainpipe and land in front of Thistle. When Pry lands, Bill and Ben tell Thistle off by making the light go on and off keeping them awake. Thistle promises that she won't do it again and Ben tells her to stay awake all night and make sure no one turns the light on and off, so at last everyone could settle down to sleep. But next morning, Bill, Ben and Weed still feel very tired. Even though Weed explains they got ''some sleep last night, they all sleep all through the day. Later on, the man who works in the garden decides he doesn't being kept awake by his light going on and off so he takes it away, so Bill and Ben sleep all through the next night as well. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Thistle * Pry * Boo * Whoops * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Thistle and Pry Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen